Calcium is a mineral that is helpful for building and maintaining strong bones and preventing bone diseases such as osteoporosis. Therefore, it can be important for individuals to consume a calcium-rich diet. While a variety of dairy products provide good sources of calcium, many individuals still find it difficult to get the calcium they need. One reason for this is that individuals often find it difficult to consume the amount of such foods needed to satisfy their recommended daily allowance of calcium. With milk in particular, many individuals enjoy consuming a glass of milk from time to time, but may find it challenging to consume the roughly three full glasses they need to satisfy their recommended daily allowance of calcium. This task can be made even more difficult if the individual suffers from one of a variety of dairy or lactose-related conditions, such as, for example, lactose intolerance.
Fortunately, there are numerous forms of calcium supplements available to today's consumers including calcium tablets, capsules and powders. However, many current forms of supplementation still leave something to be desired.
Calcium tablets and capsules often come in various dosage strengths which can provide consumers with flexibility in their dosage regimen. However, the calcium within such supplements is often not as bioavailable as thought to be by the consumer, thereby resulting in the consumer absorbing less calcium than anticipated. Moreover, some consumers may find it difficult, if not impossible, to swallow tablets and capsules. Such consumers are effectively prevented from using a tablet or capsule form of calcium supplementation and, therefore, must look for alternate forms of calcium supplementation.
Currently available calcium powders, and more particularly, calcium citrate malate powders, may be sprinkled onto foods or mixed into beverages to allow the consumer to control when and how much of the calcium supplement is added. However, there may still be attendant issues. Currently available calcium citrate malate powders often do not dissolve quickly, leaving the consumer waiting for the powder to dissolve before consuming the food or beverage to which the powder has been added. Additionally, currently available calcium citrate malate powders often do not dissolve completely, thereby forming undesirable lumps that can be unacceptable to the consumer. Moreover, many currently available powders can negatively affect the taste and/or texture of the food or beverage to which it is added, thereby further decreasing consumer satisfaction.
Therefore, there remains a need for a calcium composition that may be dissolved quickly and completely in a variety of foods and beverages, without negatively impacting taste or texture of the food or beverage, such that the composition may be easily consumed by a majority of the population.